


Hiding Spot

by KlockWork_Proxy



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Backstory, Cute, Memories, Panic Attack, non-canon, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy
Summary: This is a bit of backstory about two of my Orignal Characters named "Thirteen" and "Twelve". (Yes, the purposely named each other that).Thirteen and Twelve panics as an adult (or Twelve's parent) heads to them and Thirteen needs to hide. If she gets caught, who knows what'll happen.
Kudos: 1





	Hiding Spot

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING. This story contains a bit of an anxiety/panic attack and if those make you uncomfortable or anything, please don't read. I want you to be comfortable.
> 
> Please enjoy the read and I hope you enjoy this small little nightmare! ~Proxy TK

Find a spot, find a spot, find a spot! Her mind raced as she whipped her head around, her bandaged eyes trying to locate a spot for her to hide. She could feel her friend’s hand tighten in hers. It was a sign of comfort but it didn’t comfort her at all. 

Her breathing began to quicken with panic as she heard the adult's footsteps approach. She was sure, if her friend’s ‘parents’ found her, she’d be as good as done for. Then she would be eaten or worse, tossed into the crusher. 

A cold chill ran down her spine, remembering hearing the screams from the children in the crusher. The crusher roared to life as it slowly closed in around the helpless children, crushing them smaller and smaller until all their bones in their bodies were broken and they could no longer breathe.

Her mind was set on the thought as light blue flacks twirled around her head. She grew dizzy trying to stop her mind from replaying but nothing was working. 

She couldn’t feel herself breathe and let alone think as she could feel her heart pounding loudly. Almost as loud as the footsteps that were just around the corner. It was like everything was louder and brighter than normal as her friend rushed her to the wall, shoving her, trying to make her go faster. 

He tucked her head low before pushing her into a tight hole in the wall that obviously belonged to a mouse or rat, probably a rat due to the size difference. A mouse wouldn’t make a hole big enough for a child. 

Thirteen could barely register what was happening as her back hit the wall and she stared at her friend who was crouched outside the hole. His soft green eyes filled with worry for his friend but also a relief knowing she’d be safe in the hole. The hole was too small for any adult to reach in. 

He said something to her but she couldn’t seem to hear him as screams continued to fill her ears. This was one downfall of having such a strange ability. 

She tried to look back to her friend but found no one there but she did notice the big feet standing just in front of the hole. It was hard leather, something a businessman wore, which was rather rare where she was right now. 

Here was a dark and cramped hole in the wall of a house she still couldn’t seem to remember. Its layout was rough and almost like a maze to her but not to her friend. Her friend, Twelve, had lived there his whole life now.

Twelve, she thought, focusing her mind on his image. Soft and matte brown blonde hair. It was a sloppy uncut but it didn’t matter as it was mostly hidden under his bland trucker hat. His eyes, a soft green that was brought out by his green rain poncho. The bright, slightly clear through poncho reached down to his tan cargo shorts. 

A soft sigh left her lips as she closed her eyes with tiredness. As she closed her eyes, it was dark like before. There was no screaming, no blood, and no pain. It made her feel relaxed that the darkness cradled her in the small hole in which she hid.

She supposed it was because most of her life, her family threw her outside in the snowy nights but it could also be the fact that Twelve, her only friend, always hid her in the dark corners. She guessed it was both as she let her hidden eyes flick open. 

Thirteen pulled her dull turquoise cloth poncho over herself more, finding it more comfortable in the hole as tiredness set into her always aching bones. Maybe, with enough time, she’d be able to make this into her own little room, kinda like Twelve’s show box he slept in. 

A soft and warm smile found its way to her lips as warming memories filled her once cold mind. Memories of the times she had a good day of food scraps, or meeting Twelve for the first time. All the good memories filling her head made her relaxed and felt more at home than before. 

I guess home can be memories too, she reminded herself, laying on the floor now, waiting. She was tired but it was also too dangerous to sleep right now, in case an adult or animal decided to surprise her. To be honest, she doubted it because this was a surprisingly good hiding spot.


End file.
